Cambio de papeles
by Laabii262
Summary: Luka se encuentra a merced de su secuestradora que le hará ver estrellitas por todos lados, One-shot con contenido Yuri y Lemmon,100% NEGITORO!


**Buenos días, tardes o noches xD Les traigo este pequeño one-shot que se me acaba de ocurrir el mismo día que lo escribí, ya saben un día en casa de la abuela, escribiendo un one-shot ¡LEMMON! En tu celular ¿típico no? Espero y logre el efecto que quiero dar que es cambiar los típicos papeles de Miku= neko y Luka= tachi que aunque no me desagradan esos papales es más, me gusta como les queda a cada una, por hoy los cambiaremos un poco, Bueno disfrútenlo espero y les guste :3**

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos, todos pertenecen a Crypton Vocaloid.**_

"**Cambio de papeles"**

Abro mis ojos y solo veo oscuridad, una eterna y vacía oscuridad tengo algo que me obstruye la vista y tengo cinta cubriendo mi boca, no escucho nada más que mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón que van aumentando de velocidad por el miedo a no saber qué está pasando, trato de mover mis manos pero siento una presión en las muñecas, están atadas detrás de mi y no puedo moverlas, ahora trato con las piernas y es la misma historia, creo que estoy en una silla o algo, espera...¿Dónde estoy?¿Quien me trajo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, después sentí que alguien me puso un pañuelo con algo en él y ahora esto...Trato insistentemente en desatarme pero sigo sin mover un centímetro de mis manos o pies...maldición...

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan a mí, me desespero más al no saber quien o quienes me tienen aquí y se están acercando...

-Veo que ya te despertaste- escucho una aguda voz femenina...-no intentes desatarte, de igual forma no podrás, yo misma hice esos nudos para que no pudieras ni moverte-

Tiene razón estos nudos son sumamente fuertes, no me puedo mover nada, trato de tranquilizarme y dejo de moverme.

-Eso es, buena chica, si tengo tu cooperación esto será mas fácil para las dos- ¿Qué rayos quiere de mi? ¿Porque estoy aquí?-ahora te estarás preguntando qué estás haciendo aquí, bueno pues solo quería contemplarte más de cerca Megurine Luka- ¿Como rayos sabe mi nombre? ¿Quien maldita sea es?

Escuche de nuevo sus pasos ahora mucho más cerca que antes, sentí una mano cálida que me tocaba suavemente la mejilla, volví a entrar en desesperación, comencé a sudar frio, ¡quería gritar que me soltara! ¡Que le daría lo que fuera, dinero, joyas, con tal de que no me hiciera daño! Pero no podía la cinta en mi boca no me dejaba pronunciar palabra.

-shhh shhh- sentí un dedo sobre la cinta y mis labios-tranquila Lukita, aquí no va a pasar nada malo, no te preocupes, al contrario, te eh estado vigilando muy de cerca, pero jamás me imagine que por fin te podría tener así- sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cara y su aliento muy cerca de mí, ¿Me ah estado vigilando? Es una loca psicópata- te sientes indefensa ¿eh? Sin poder mover ni un centímetro de tu sensual y escultural cuerpo- sentí un dedo recorrer mi brazo, después una lengua que baja del mismo hasta llegar a mi codo, tengo miedo mucho miedo- Tu piel es tan suave...me encantaría saber si es así en todo tu cuerpo...-no... Por favor no...

Sentí como iba desabotonando mi blusa, desatando cada botón muy lentamente, era una tortura que parecía eterna...trate de gritar de nuevo pero nada salió...nunca imagine que esto me pasaría... Estoy a punto de ser violada por alguna psicópata… Termino con los botones de mi blusa, dejando al descubierto mi sostén, sentí sus labios recorrer mi piel, ahora en mi cuello, clavículas y hombros, estos los estaban recorriendo completamente, yo me estremecía cada vez que los sentía, seguía sudando mucho y mi pulso cardiaco aumentaba más…

-Que hermosa y sexy te ves ahora, si tan solo pudieras verte- Desgraciada enferma-Estas sudando… eso te hace ver aun más sexy, oh Luka no sabes cuánto me eh esperado para tenerte así, no me contendré y hare todo lo que venga a mi imaginación – Lo que va a pasar ya es inminente...

Sentí su mano en mi seno izquierdo acariciándolo sobre el sostén, ah decir verdad tiene manos muy pequeñas…

-Pero que grandes atributos tienes- ahora los empezó a tocar mas bruscamente- y en este instante son ¡todos míos!- ahora usando sus dos manos hacia lo mismo en los dos, mis intentos por gritar seguían siendo inútiles, no resistí mas y comencé a llorar de impotencia al no poder hacer nada – No llores bonita… vas a ver cómo te va a gustar lo que te hare en un momento, veamos… creo que esto estorba- me arranco de un solo tirón la blusa, desgarrándola- y esto también – tiro de los tirantes del sostén, quitándomelo por completo, se quedo un momento en silencio- no puedo dejar de verte ¡pero qué magnifica vista! No puedo esperar a trabaja en esa área ahora sin estorbos – en su voz se escuchaba un deje de desesperación, ahora llore con más rabia que miedo…

Me jale más de lo que había intentado hace rato, ahora estaba muy enojada no iba a permitir que me hiciera esto – ¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! – No hice caso de sus palabras y seguí jalando-¡que te calmes te digo!- estoy a punto de sacar un pie-¡Basta!- ella me dio una fuerte cachetada en mi mejilla, que logro su cometido, me calme, pero aun sentía mucha rabia dentro de mi- No quería llegar a eso Lukita, pero tú no me dejaste otra opción, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor- puso su manos sobre mi cara y me dio un beso sobre la cinta, sus manos si son pequeñas… de ahí siguió con su trabajo en mi cuerpo…

Comenzó a masajear mis pechos, suavemente, los dos al mismo tiempo, en un momento sentí como su boca se apoderaba de uno de ellos… su lengua se movía en círculos en mi pezón, logrando que se pusiera duro… se paso al otro eh hizo lo mismo, su lengua se movía bastante y de vez en cuando, succionaba un poco, sus manos tampoco se quedan quietas, con una se encarga del otro lado estirando y pellizcando mi pezón, la otra está recorriendo mi cintura, es un mar de sensaciones… trato de reprimir pequeños gemidos que querían salir, siento como el color sube a mis mejillas y creo que estas están rojas. Esto no me puede estar gustando…ella… ella… no lo hace mal…pero no… se supone que estoy siendo violada… no lo tengo que disfrutar…y mucho menos ella se tiene que dar cuenta…no… no puede ser…mientras seguía trabajando con mis pechos un dedo de ella fue bajando, desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen y de ahí llegando a mi intimidad, al tocarla sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo y haciéndome soltar un gemido que no pude reprimir que a pesar de la cinta, se escucho claramente que era…

-Vaya, vaya, pero parece que ya lo estas disfrutando, por tu color y que estas muy mojada parece obvio- r-rayos…-creo que lo que trataste de emitir hace un momento fue un gemido, hmmm- puso su mano en mi cara como buscando algo, se detuvo y después dio un tirón muy fuerte quitándome la cinta de la boca, dejándome con un gran ardor alrededor de mi boca- quiero oírte gemir-

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue gritar para que alguien me escuchara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua tratándose de abrir paso por mi boca, intentando e intentando… hasta que por fin le abrí el paso, esta estaba recorriendo toda mi boca, yo solo me quede inmóvil y poco a poco fui siguiéndole el juego, comenzando una danza de lenguas, esto ya no se siente para nada mal… se alejo y escuche una pequeña risa…

-Te desatare las piernas…-¿en verdad lo va a hacer?- solo con la condición de que no trataras nada ¿de acuerdo? – Solo pude asentir con la cabeza- aun sigue la mejor parte… no te la puedes perder…- La presión en mis tobillos desapareció, es cierto, lo había hecho…es mi oportunidad de correr… pero… esa mejor parte me da curiosidad…me quede inmóvil- que buena chica o quizás… ¿quieras ver que sigue?...-trague saliva- ese es un sí para mí-

Sus manos acariciaron desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo, pasando por debajo de mi falda, de ahí pasaron a mi trasero en cual estuvo acariciándolo un buen rato… subió su mano hasta dar con mis bragas, las cuales fue retirando poco a poco, al principio dude pero no puse resistencia después. Abrió lentamente mis piernas dejando al aire mi intimidad, subió el rojo a mis mejillas nuevamente, volví a sentir su labios ahora en mi entre pierna, recorrió toda esa parte con ellos…se detuvo un momento y podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi sexo, se tomo su tiempo antes de hacer cualquier otra acción… sin previo aviso sentí su lengua recorrer la parte más intima de mi ser…

Acariciaba muy rápido mis labios menores de arriba abajo, lamia y succionaba sin descanso, mi boca comenzó a querer emitir gemidos muy sonoros, lo que ella exactamente buscaba… debo admitir que esto en realidad si me está gustando demasiado de ahora en adelante solo me dejo llevar… paso a mi clítoris pero ahí bajo la velocidad, comenzó lento y torturante, conforme pasaba el tiempo subía la velocidad hasta volverme a sacar esos gemidos que ella deseaba, ya no los reprimía mas, si los quería escuchar los escucharía, mi temperatura estaba por sus límites, jugaba con su nariz y barbilla en mis labios menores, esta chica sabe lo que hace…en un momento sentí como comenzaba a introducir lentamente dos de sus dedos moviéndolos dentro de mí y con la lengua seguía trabajando con mi clítoris, no sabía ni siquiera quien era ella pero aun así me estaba volviendo completamente loca, comenzó a desenvolverse una presión en mi abdomen , estaba a punto de llegar… Ella quito su lengua y la remplazo con su pulgar aun así siguiendo el ritmo anterior…

-Quiero ver tu cara completa cuando te vengas- con su otra mano me quito la venda de los ojos haciendo que me cegara por un momento la luz pero después, ahí fue cuando vi quien era mi captora, ese pelo y ojos agua-marina…

-¡MIK…AAAAH!- llegue sonoramente al orgasmo…

Me senté y abrí mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor, está oscuro y estoy en mi habitación…volteo a ver a mi izquierda el reloj… 3:00 am… siento como alguien se comienza a mover a un lado mío en mi cama…

-Lu…ka… ¿Qué pasa?- mi pequeña Miku somnolienta me pregunta algo confundía

Qué alivio todo fue un sueño-Nada, solo tuve una pesadilla…bueno un sueño muy raro-

-¿Así?... ¿Qué soñaste?- vacilo antes de contestar a su preguntar y me rio

-Nada interesante- me seguí riendo, ella al ver mi reacción se sienta y me mira con un puchero

-¿Fue algo mío verdad? Pervertida- me sonrojo y me rio nuevamente

-Podría ser…- dije juguetona

-¡Luka pervertida!- me responde, haciéndose la ofendida, yo la tomo de las mejillas y le doy un casto beso en los labios

-Ya duérmete, mi neko- me acomodo y la abrazo por la cintura

-¿Cómo que tu 'neko'? Yo soy la tachi de la relación- dijo orgullosamente, yo sonrió aunque no me vea en la oscuridad

-Sí, claro- respondí sarcásticamente, estoy segura que está haciendo un puchero en este instante, termina por rendirse y se acomoda para que la abrace por la espalda, tal vez algún día te deje serlo, pero hoy no será mi puerritos… me quedo dormida con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

**FIN**

**Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leerlo:3 este también era un experimento para saber si sirvo o no escribiendo lemmon, es el primero que escribo y me encantaría saber en qué me fallo o que falto o también si te gusto, dímelo en un review me encanta saber su opinión :D ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo de 'concentración, todo tiene que ver con la concentración' y tengo la mitad del primer capítulo de otra historia que subiré muy pronto obvio 'NEGITORO' así que nos veremos pronto, hasta luego **


End file.
